Lawn rakes of the spring teeth type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,397 and 3,688,484 wherein a pair of rakes are pivotally interconnected. The rake heads are curved along their lower edges such that leaves carried between the rakes cannot fall easily from either opposite end as they will catch on the right angle teeth end portions. The spring teeth are easily deformed out of the plane of the rake head and thus interfere with removal of raked material.
In the '397 patent the handle of one rake extends through the center of the handle of the other rake to maintain the heads in alignment. In the '484 patent the handles have flattened surfaces where they are pivotally interconnected to help position the heads as closely as possible in alignment.
A leaf caddy and pickup tool is needed that is easily manufactured by molding from plastic utilizing a common head for each rake but allowing for the rake heads to be aligned.